Peppa Milk
Peppa Milk is a Peppa Pig video game. Gameplay Peppa got stolen by milk monsters at the title screen, but it was not the true story. When i selected "Play" then the game started glitchelly. Then a scratch cat appeared, friendly as that. After the conversation, then i got to the drug store. Mummy Pig was there, buying a horse. The horse said "MR RESETTI" and he dissapeared misteriously, making a hole. I went down the hole. Then i found Becca from Becca's Bunch. He was making a grilled cheese sandwich. I ate the grilled cheese sandwich. Becca said "Did you ate it? I WAS DELIVERING IT TO MR. BACON! GO AWAY YOU LITTLE ! Then i ran away to the next room. I found Nature Cat and a Minecraft Pig doing bottle flip. (Search bottle flip on your search engine to learn more) Then i talked to Nature Cat. He just said "So, Peppa, i will give this money jar for ya." and gived me 1200,00 dollars. I walked to the next room. There was a TV with Nick Jr. on it. Regal Academy was airing. I watched the show but i heared a noise. I went out from the hole to see what was happening. It was just Leopoldo (Boris e Rufus) breaking glass. Before i went back to the hole, i picked up the glass and added to my inventory. Then Leopoldo gived me 150 dollars, as being the result 12150 dollars. I went back to the hole. I was back to watch Sailor Moon on TV. After the credits were over, i went outside to hunt a pig to make bacon. Then i found Pippa. I putted him into a bacon maker, and the result was Lego Bacon. I ate it. It was yummy. Then i found a monkey. He had a rocket gun on her hand, attempting to kill me after i ate Pippa. I went back to the hole. After i walked to the 6th room, i asked Daddy Pig if there was 12 burgers. Then i went outside. Daisy from Mario gived me 13 more, the result being 25 burgers. I throwed it to the monkey with the gun. I picked up the gun and added to the inventory. When i pressed a button, the game asked me if i wanted to save the game. I selected "Save and Continue" and i continued playing. Then i found a bag of Lays Chips. I was seeing inside the bag if there were any chips on it, but there is nothing. I added the bag into the inventory. Then i found a Laughter House (Robot Chicken reference), and the sign reminded me of a slaughter house. I ran away. Then i found the hole again, and i went back to it. I drinked tea with Kenny from South Park. Before i quit the game, i got the gun from the inventory and shot Moon from The Ollie and Moon Show. He only rested 25 hearts (health) remaining. I found some food, and went outside to save the game. I selected "Save and Quit" and i saved and quit the game. Plot It's a funny game where you talk to crossover characters. Then you find objects to eat, add items on, throw away, or to kill NPCs like Amona from Amona al Mayzona. Rating The ESRB rating is Teen for having animated blood, violence, and mild language. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Rated 15